


Caretaker

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assitant!Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Chuck Shurley's assistant and they develop feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

****

 You didn't know what to expect when you received the call telling you that you'd been hired to be the assistant to Carver Edlund, but this was definitely not it. The house was dilapidated and looked like it belonged to a shut in more than an author. Maybe the two went hand in hand. The man did write under a pen name, which you had only found out after you accepted the job, maybe he _was_ a hermit.

You made your way up the steps and to the front door hoping he wasn't some eccentric, collects newspapers from fifty years ago, hasn't seen the light in over six months, lives in his own filth, kind of crazy. After a few quiet knocks on the door you heard someone shuffling around inside. When it opened to reveal a man standing in his underwear, a white under shirt, and his bathrobe you almost regretted taking the job.

“Are you Chuck Shurley?” Your voice was hesitant and the man looked confused, like no one had ever come calling for him before.

“Uh, yeah, who are you?” You fidgeted with the sleeves of your jacket.

“I'm [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. Your editor hired me to be your assistant.” Chuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I told them I didn't need an assistant. I'm sorry you came out but, no thank you.” He began to shut the door and you reached you and stuck your hand in the way.

“Please, Mr. Shurley. I really need this job. One day, that's all I'm asking, if you still don't want me around, tell your editor it didn't work out.” He opened the door with another sigh and stepped aside to allow you to walk in.

“Just Chuck, is fine. What does an assistant entail?” You walked passed him into the house and took in the mess, definitely a shut in.

“Well, I can be a sounding board for new ideas, go take care of errands, clean up around here, pretty much whatever you need. I'm a jack of all trades.” He nodded slowly before sinking down into a chair at his kitchen table.

“I'm not really good at the whole telling people what to do thing so…” His voice trailed out.

“I could start some laundry? Clean up the house while you work?” A small smile crept its way onto your lips. At least you weren't going to have to deal with some totalitarian jerk of a boss.

“Sure, [Y/N]. All the cleaning supplies are under the sink and the broom and mop are by the fridge.” He looked relieved that you had assigned yourself tasks. You pulled a hair tie off your wrists and pulled your hair up into a ponytail ready to start your work.

Most of your day was spent moving through the house picking up trash in varying degrees of gross. You were going to have to make sure you kept this place clean if you were going to continue working here. Chuck was still sitting at his kitchen table with a laptop murmuring to himself occasionally as he typed away at the keys. You noticed he would glance up at you every so often as if he wasn't used to having another human being moving around his space. It was endearing, you had expected someone that would have a list of things for you to do each day but Chuck let you do things at your own pace and didn't seem to worry too much about what you got done and what you didn't.

There were a few times you'd had to interrupt him and ask if something was trash or something he wanted to keep, mostly papers that had random scribbles and notes all over them. He always kept them muttering about his ideas and things he didn't want to forget. He never seemed annoyed and by the end of the day you realized you wanted to keep the job for more than the need of a paycheck. Chuck didn't seem like he had much social contact and you wanted to keep him company. He was a nice man and he deserved a friend, right?

While you were gathering your things to get ready to leave at six that evening Chuck finally pulled himself away from his writing. “I'll tell them you're working out, [Y/N]. I'll see you tomorrow.” A smile erupted across your features and you almost hugged the man.

“Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow!” You practically ran out of the house to your car.

 

The next three days passed by in much the same way as your first. You had finished cleaning at the end of the second day and Chuck's house finally looked habitable and the fridge was stocked with food. You had taken to preparing dinner for him before you left so you knew he ate something. You had expected this to be a normal job but instead you found yourself caring about the man in front of you, wanting to make sure he was taken care of and had everything he needed. When you saw the smiles light up Chuck's face because he'd finally finished writing a passage that had been giving him trouble or when he looked at you while you were busying yourself with household tasks you couldn't help but smile back.

On your fifth day working for Chuck, while you were making dinner before you left, he closed his laptop and you could feel his eyes following you around the kitchen. He finally cleared his throat and asked the most simple question. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” You froze in the middle of chopping up the bell pepper in front of you. “I mean, you've cooked, you might as well stay and enjoy the meal.” You turned to face him and a small glimmer of hope was lingering in the man's features.

“That would be nice. I mean you don't have to offer though, I don't mind cooking.” A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he stood and crossed the space between the two of you.

“What are you making?” Turning back to the pepper you told him you were making fajitas and explained the process which, if you were being honest, was one of the most simple recipes you knew.

When the two of you sat down for dinner there was a moment of awkward silence where you honestly regretted staying. Both of you shifted in your seats uncomfortably and glanced at the other only to look away as soon as you were caught. Finally, Chuck spoke up and broke the tension.

“It's been really helpful having you here, [Y/N], not just for the cleaning or the errands you run. It's been nice having someone around to make sure I take care of myself. Sometimes I get so absorbed in my work that I forget the little things.” You looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“The little things? Chuck, you were forgetting to eat. That's not little.” He chuckles quietly and as if to make a point takes a bite of the fajita in front of him. “You're really talented, it'd be a shame for you to drop off from something like malnutrition.” You continue teasing each other back and forth over dinner and when you leave that night you're reminded that you are _really_ glad you took this job.

 

Three weeks have passed by in the blink of an eye, working for Chuck has easily been the most pleasant job you've ever had. You started staying for dinner every night after the first and popping by on weekends to check in. If you were being honest with yourself it was like you were being paid to spend time with your best friend. He had started detaching himself from his computer to talk to you more during the day and occasionally he would tag along when you went out to pick things up he needed. There was never a lull in conversation and he had taken up on bouncing new ideas off of you before he included them in his work. You felt less like his assistant every day.

The real change came when you were walking through a grocery store picking up ingredients for lasagna. While the two of you were walking down the pasta aisle Chuck's hand kept brushing yours. It was subtle and you kept wondering if it was intentional or if it was just your close proximity. You didn't have to wonder long. As you continued to walk through the rows of food he reached out and grasped your hand. A smile played on your lips and you twined your fingers with his.

Days came and went while your relationship with the man you'd gotten to know over the last month grew. While you were going about your daily routine there was almost never a time when Chuck wasn't helping you. The two of you cooked meals together and when you'd finished eating you resigned to the couch to curl up with movies.

It was a Friday night, the two of you were curled up on the couch watching _Interview With a Vampire_. Neither of you were paying much attention to the movie. Chuck was peppering kisses along your cheeks and nose before moving your your lips and quieting your laughter. It was a simple moment but it caused the words to tumble from your lips before you could stop them. “I love you, Chuck.” He froze for a moment before the most excited smile you'd ever seen spread across his face and he lunged forward kissing you again.

“I love you too, [Y/N].”  


End file.
